vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Baz McMahon
"Grrrrr...!" Bazza McMahon, Commissioner of VGCW, is the man behind the curtains, running everything. He's not a very nice dude, and is constantly looking for ways to bring everyone under his dominion. Bazza's Partnerships In the past, Bazza has teamed up with Little Mac during the Little McMahon Saga. After Mac refused to slaughter Zangief with a steel chair, they had a falling out. Little Mac was then struck by a car in the VGCW parking lot while going home. Bazza was, for a time, controlling the mysterious masked wrestler known as Mr. L. He attempted to cover up whoever hit Little Mac with a car for currently unknown reasons. Mr. L was actually Luigi, a witness to Mac's attack, who Baz kidnapped and brainwashed to shut him up. Phoenix Wright and Nappa considered Baz a key suspect for the attacking of Little Mac, though it was later revealed that the (currently unknown) true culprits were not allies of Baz. In addition to Mr. L, he had Ezio Auditore, Gary Oak, and his corporate champion Raphael, who with Mr. L made up The McMahon Elite Four, a villainous stable that opposed Ghost Trick's investigation of the Mac case. Luigi's brainwashing was later broken by Mario and Team Ghost Trick, while Gary Oak left the stable due to not getting any more of that VGCW eSports paper, leaving the Elite Four in ruins. Baz McMahon went on a date with one of the higher-ups of VGCW's network hoster, Twitch TV. After a quick late night example of a VGCW match, he got a huge promotion...no, not THAT kind of promotion. He got a huge fund boost, which means bigger and better VGCW, and he's damn happy. Recently, Bazza has been captured by the Twitch Security Guards. Enough evidence has been put against him to arrest him thanks to Phoenix Wright. Hopefully he receives the justice he deserves. : And with my last breath, I curse Zoidberg! : ''-The Last Words of Baz McMahon'' : 11/28/2012 - 1/22/2013 He challenged Team Ghost Trick and their ally, Solid Snake, to a 6-man Tag Team Match against three members of his Elite Four: Raphael, Ezio Auditore, and Gary Oak. The detectives managed to easily beat Ezio and Gary, and with much effort Nappa took down Raphael, giving the turtle his first loss. In Baz's absence, WWE wrestler Jey Uso managed to sneak in and participate in that night's Royal Rumble. With Bazza gone, it's unclear who exactly is paying the VGCW performers. Let's hope they don't realize this until after he gets back. Bazza and the Holidays Bazza despises Christmas, but no one is sure why. Perhaps it's because he has no family to love him. Maybe it's because of THQ giving him the same Christmas gift for 3 years in a row. Or maybe even his heart was two sizes too small. During the VGCW Christmas Special, he generally seemed to be more of an asshole than he usually is. His hate for the holiday spirit drove him to cancel VGCW unless someone beat him in a wrestling match. He fought motherfucking SANTA CLAUS. Unfortunately, Santa Claus is the biggest jobber to ever live, perhaps even worse than Vegeta and Link combined, and ended up losing to Bazza in about two minutes flat. But, it was all apart of Santa's holly-jolly plan, as he showed him the TRUE reason for the season behind the back curtain: the Prince of Peace, the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and End, our Lord and Savior: Jesus Christ! Jesus Christ then defeated Bazza that night, single-handedly saving not only VGCW, but Christmas as well. Gallery job.png|Vegeta gets a 'dose' of reality from the boss. cenawins.png Asdf.png Turnabout.jpg|Phoenix Wright interrogates Baz during the events of Turnabout Turnbuckle. VUKs3.png|oof moneymoneymoney.png|Bazza after his Twitch partnership cryingvince.gif vinceomg.gif 1355392635166.gif IT WAS ME MAC, IT WAS ME ALL ALONG.jpg|What most people expect the result of Turnabout Turnbuckle to be mcmahon2.PNG|Bazza on his Twitch policies LB2vOPU.gif mcmahon3.PNG Bazzamugshot.png|Bazza's Mugshot Non-Royal Rumble Record